Supermarket Flowers
by TMNT-Queen
Summary: Just a little songfic drabble based on Ed Sheeran's song "Supermarket Flowers."


**Supermarket Flowers**

His eyes watered as he entered the empty room. The air still held the familiar scent, somehow - it was almost like the person he wanted to see so desperately was right there.

 _I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill  
I threw the day old tea from the cup  
Packed up the photo album Raphie had made  
Memories of a life that's been loved_

Green fingers trailed over the well-worn desk, scratched and pitted from years of use, but still polished to a shine. There was no dust on the surface yet. Nothing to indicate that the desk's owner was gone. But there would be soon.

 _Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals  
Poured the old green tea down the sink  
Dad always told me, "don't you cry when you're down"  
But bro, there's a tear every time that I blink_

He turned around and looked at the simple bed; the sheets were pulled up as if waiting for someone to come and lay down. But no one would be laying in that bed anymore. It would remain empty and cold.

 _Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know  
_ _A heart that's broken is a heart that's been loved_

He reached over and picked up the blanket that was neatly folded and resting at the foot of the bed. It still smelled like him. A lot like him.

His heart clenched and he bit his lip, trying hard not to cry. He'd been keeping it together ever since that night - someone had to, and everyone else was too wrapped in their own grief. Someone had to keep them going and make them smile. After all, it's what _he_ would've wanted.

 _So I'll sing Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my bro  
When I fell down you'd be there holding me up  
Spread your wings as you go  
And when God takes you back we'll say Hallelujah  
You're home_

It hadn't taken long to pack his possessions. There weren't many anyway, because he had always lived a relatively simple life. Far simpler than any of the rest of them, at least. Well, except for maybe their father.

 _I fluffed the pillows, made the bed, stacked your books up  
Put your weapons neatly in a case  
Don said he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek  
And wiped a tear from the side of my face_

The day of the funeral was a rough day for all of them. They'd taken his body up to the old farmhouse and laid him to rest underneath an old oak tree, beside the lake. He had always gone to meditate there when they visited the house; it seemed like an appropriate final resting place.

 _I hope that I see the world as you did 'cause I know  
A life with love is a life that's been lived_

He was always trying to protect them. Always trying to keep them safe. It hadn't been a surprise when he passed. After all, he went the way he'd wanted to go - making sure they were alright. Keeping them alive.

 _So I'll sing Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my bro  
When I fell down you'd be there holding me up  
Spread your wings as you go  
When God takes you back he'll say, "Hallelujah,  
You're home"_

At first, he'd been hurt. Hadn't understood why his brother was leaving them. It seemed like he'd given up so easily.

But then again, he never gave up without a fight. He'd worked hard for years and years, sacrificing everything for his family and friends. It was long past time that he should've closed his eyes and just let everything go. Long past time that he should've released the burdens on his shoulders.

So that last night, when he'd been struggling to take a breath and hold on just a little longer, Mikey pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered that it was okay. And the look of gratefulness and love in those cobalt eyes was worth every moment of the pain that came after.

It wasn't long after that that the leader inhaled for the last time, slipping away silently like the ninja master he was.

And yet, standing here now, in the middle of Leo's empty room, Mikey swore he felt his eldest brother right beside him. A small, watery smile made the freckled turtle's mouth twitch upwards.

 _Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my bro  
You got to see the person I have become  
Spread your wings and I know  
That when God took you back he said, "Hallelujah  
You're home"  
_

"Love you, Leo," he whispered.

 _Love you too, little brother._


End file.
